Flower Crown Fun
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: READER INSERT. When Jack's busy in an official Guardian meeting, what do you do? Make flower crowns of course! (Debating on whether or not to make this a drabble series)


**NEW STORY ALERT**

**So I was talking with my friend Dani on tumblr and we were squealing over how my icon was Jack Frost with a flower crown and so we came up with a bunch of ideas over the background of the picture so yeah here goes**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jack Frost ):**

**THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, SPOOKYPERSASSY**

* * *

Nimble fingers slowly braided green stems together, forming a wreath of snow white lilies that fit perfectly on your head. You smiled, blowing hair from your face as you gingerly examined the flower crown for any imperfections. None whatsoever; this one would surely go in the 'perfect' pile!

You sat at North's workshop, on a plush red loveseat in the middle of the large man's office. Piles of assorted flowers sat beside you, keeping you busy as the Guardians held a very important meeting that you weren't allowed to listen in on. Of course, being stubborn, you had pouted and glared at Jack with all your might; it was only when North had a bag of perfect flowers brought in did you happily comply to sit patiently and wait.

So far, you had made twenty-two flower crowns. Boy, was this a long meeting. You wondered what time it was back home; surely your parents would be calling from their vacation spot in a few hours.

Your fingers went back to work, braiding as you thought about your parents. They were somewhere for their anniversary, at an undisclosed destination that they only knew. Perhaps they didn't want you getting nosy and calling their hotel to make sure they were all right. You were known to get like that sometimes, after all. But hey, isn't wasn't your fault you were a big worry wart. It was in your genes.

A tiny elf wobbled over to you, a goblet that was the size of himself in his hands. You dropped your work, taking the goblet from here. "Careful, now!" you said with a smile on your face. "Wouldn't want you to fall over." The elf smiled at you like a child would his mother. "Who's this for?"

The elf pointed to you and you grinned, glancing in the goblet. A warm drink of (favorite warm beverage) sat in the cup, the steam rising into your face. Instantly your tongue become dry and you had to restrain yourself from gulping it down.

"Thank you very much," you said, taking a small sip. "Here, have one!" You placed one of the smaller flower crowns on the elf's head, and he smiled as he reached his short arms up to touch it.

With one last smile, the elf waddled towards his friends, making gestures at his crown as the others 'ohed' and 'aahed' at it. You chuckled, returning to your work once more.

"Done!" cheered Jack, using his windy powers to propel the doors to the office open. The lanterns blew out, and your beverage turned ice cold. You glared at him from over the couch, your teeth chattering.

"C-could you n-not try to f-freeze me?" you questioned. Jack smirked, winking at you.

"The Frost does what the Frost wants." You rolled your eyes, a habit you had become accustomed to whenever you were around Jack. Although you had only met him a few months ago, when your cousin Jamie had introduced you to him, the two of you had almost become an inseparable pair.

"Don't refer to yourself in third person," you scolded, getting to your feet. "It's unappealing."

"Aw, come on, (Name). You know you still love me no matter what." Your cheeks warmed despite the cold temperature of the room. Immediately you rolled your eyes, drawing them anywhere other than his face.

"Whatever, Ice King," you muttered. Turning to the pile of flower crowns, you picked up the one made from pale pink roses. "Look what I made while you were busy."

"What is that?" he questioned, stepping toward you. He reached out his hand to touch, but you smacked it away.

"You'll freeze it," you warned, staring down at the intricately braided stems. "Here." You stood on your toes, since Jack was considerably taller, to place the crown atop his white head. You lowered yourself back down to the ground, smiling at the wreath that lay on his fluffy white hair.

"How do I look?" he questioned, winking and giving you a smile that would make any girl swoon. You shrugged.

"Look for yourself." Grasping onto his ice cold wrist, you led him over to the mirror. "It suits you."

Jack looked at the ground, a sheepish smile on his face. For a second you could have sworn a faint shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "I look dumb."

"You do not!" you reassured, smacking his arm. "I think you look cute." Your face reddened as you realized what your words had been. "I-I mean-"

Jack chuckled, removing the flower crown from his head and placing it on your own. "Now you're the one who looks cute." You gulped, staring up at him. The two of you were incredibly close; so close that you felt as if you had been standing in front of a freezer for an hour.

"Th-thanks," you said, your face as pink as the roses on your head. Jack smiled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to your cheek.

"No problem," he said, before flitting off into the main workshop. Your hand immediately went to your cheek; it was still cold from where his lips had touched.

Befuddled, you called after him. "Jack! You promised you'd show me around!"

* * *

**I had to rewrite this four times omg. So I don't know if this should be a drabble series or a one-shot. Thoughts in the reviews or PMS, please! :D Thanks for reading!**

**DANI I HOPED YOU LIKED IT :D**


End file.
